


Dita da pianista

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: dita da pianistaFandom: originalChalleng: p0rnfestPrompt; dita da pianista





	Dita da pianista

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: dita da pianista  
> Fandom: original  
> Challeng: p0rnfest  
> Prompt; dita da pianista

I clitoridi di quelli che sembravano due comuni corpi femminili, si strusciavano l’uno addosso all’altro con quella passionalità per placare quel calore che le faceva ribollire entrambe in una maniera micidiale: i loro nomi erano Lilyan e Lucy.  
Le due non erano semplicemente amanti come si poteva immaginare le loro affusolate parte intime unirsi con quel trasporto. In loro scorreva lo stesso DNA essendo vincolate dal loro stesso sangue: erano madre e figlia.  
«Oggi, Lucy, sei proprio bagnata» La donna quasi non poteva credere quanto aveva iniziato a strusciarle addosso, mai era stata così eccitata in quelle settimane in cui avevano incominciato quella meravigliosa relazione.  
«Credo che sia il mio giorno fertile» La donna la sentiva ed era talmente meravigliosa che assecondare i suoi movimenti per lei era irrefrenabile, forse anche lei stava ovulando, perché la veemenza che la stava possedendo si presentava solo in quel particolare periodo lo mese.  
Era proprio in uno di quei giorni che quindi anni prima le aveva fatto concepire la sua adorata Lucy a soli vent’anni. Non le importava se aveva dovuto interrompere gli studi al conservatorio e il sogno di diventava una compositrice era svanito, ma l’amore smisurato che provava per quella studentesse mai le aveva fatto rimpiangere tale scelta.  
Le sue dita da pianista era felici ormai di sfiorare quel morbido corpo ancora in fase di sviluppo, provava la stessa sensazione di quando schiacciava delicatamente i tasti, no sua figlia era infinite volte meglio di un piano e mai si sarebbe stancata di sfiorare quella meravigliosa pelle palpandole tutta la schiena quando con quei movimenti la fanciulla la portava fino all’orgasmo.  
«Oggi è anche il mio di giorno fertile.»


End file.
